


London Bridge Is Falling Down

by Celiett



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/pseuds/Celiett
Summary: Остров Роккен стал для них клеткой.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано на WTFC-2013.  
> написано по заявке: Umineko. Райт|Лион. « Хочешь, я увезу тебя в Лондон?».

Остров Роккен стал для них клеткой.

Когда чудовищный шторм отрезал их от внешнего мира, когда друг за другом стали умирать родные и близкие – будто отдавая дань за трагично короткую жизнь несчастной Беатриче – когда все это начало происходить, они больше не могли никому доверять. Даже себе. Только друг другу, как бы парадоксально это не звучало. Как бы парадоксальна ни была вся эта ситуация…

– Хочешь, я увезу тебя в Лондон? – прислонившись щекой к прохладному стволу ружья, спрашивает Райт. Звук его тихого сонного голоса тонет в треске поленьев в камине и глухом стуке дождя об оконное стекло. 

Лион не отвечает, лишь дергает плечом. Пляшут на длинных прядях волос желтоватые отблески пламени.

Вилл, усмехаясь, тянется и поудобнее перехватывает ружье – кто же знал, что навыки стрельбы могут оказаться настолько полезными – снова прикрывает глаза. До рассвета всего пара часов… нужно ждать…

– Там красиво… – да, правильно, лучше говорить. Так легче не поддаться дремоте, свинцовой тяжестью улегшейся на веки. Да и Лиону интересно, вон как ярко светят искорки любопытства на самом дне глаз – о Британских островах много по книжкам не узнаешь. – Правда, очень красиво. Весной… На каждой улице цветут деревья, и можно ходить уже без плаща, настолько тепло… Я бы показал тебе Тауэрский мост – знаешь, с него открывается такой захватывающий вид…

Он рассказывает и будто видит все своими глазами. Как покупали бы они свежую выпечку у улыбающихся торговок. Как смотрели бы смену караула Букингемского дворца. Как заглянули бы на Бейкер-стрит, где Лион наверняка блеснет знанием цитат великого сыщика, выученных зачем-то наизусть…

– Все будет. Обязательно будет, – приглушенно шепчет в ответ Лион, – нам осталось только выжить…

Да, выжить. Такое маленькое и такое тяжело выполнимое условие.

Когда в одурманенной пустой голове Вилла кончаются слова, Лион уже крепко спит, склонив голову на его плечо. А за окном уже брезжит нежный свет зари.

Тот самый долгожданный миг, наконец, наступает.

И остров Роккен становится для них просто воспоминанием.


End file.
